Destined
by CocaColaVampiress
Summary: We were supposed to be soulmates..." What would happen if Jacob was right? There was no magical junk, and Edward didn't exist? Jacob and Bella would be soulmates, right? Hmm...
1. Forks

Summer. Three months just like any other, except that I was moving. Not Renee. Not Phil. Just me. I was moving to Charlie's house, in a dark, gloomy town called Forks. Oh, my bad, do you know everything, exactly everything that happened? Maybe you don't. So here's the whole story.

"Why? What's wrong with Phoenix?" my mother had asked in wonder. "Don't you like it here?" Ugh. Mom. She didn't know that I knew that she and some baseball player named Phil that she'd been dating were, well, _betrothed_.

I sighed as I answered her question. "Um, yeah. Sure. I do like it here. But, um, I just kind of wanted to spend time with Charlie." Renee sucked in her cheeks. I was never a good liar. "Are you sure, sweetie? I mean, come on Bells, are you sure about _moving_? With Charlie?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm sure. 100 percent," I forced a smile at her. "100 percent sure that I want to move to Forks." _Forks_. What, like there's some place in Arizona named Spoons, and another in California named Knives? I'd done research online about the place, and I found out that it's everything I hate: cold, rainy, pretty much deserted, and small. Barely anyone who lives even 10 miles near it has ever heard of the place.

"All right then, Bella, if it's really what you want." She sounded doubtful. Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it, sweetheart!" Renee ran over to the kitchen, which was across from my bedroom. I packed my favorite t-shirt into the suitcase. It was bright yellow, with a pink pig on the front. I zipped up the bulky, rectangular box.

Five days later I was on a plane. "I love you Bella. Have fun, and email me often!" Renee waved through the window. Phil was at her side, his arm around her waist. I closed my eyes. Renee had thought that telling me that they were getting married and that I should come to the wedding would have stopped me from going to Forks, but she should have tried harder. Didn't she get that Phil was the reason why I was leaving?

I mean, don't get me wrong; I have nothing against Phil, but I just don't want to go through the change. Renee was moving to Florida with Phil, and there were all these wedding plans, and everything. I didn't want to be in the middle of it. We agreed that I'd come visit for the wedding, but I could go back to Charlie if I didn't like it in Florida.

I fell asleep, dreaming about being in the middle of a freeway. Cars, everywhere. Motorcycles. Strange, because they went around me, instead of driving right through. I woke up, dazed. _What the hell was that dream?_ I tried to figure it out, but then I just let it go. _Ah, who cares. _The bright orange seatbelt sign blinked. I sat back and listened to the clicks of everyone who had unbuckled theirs.

A half hour later, I was on a bench, looking around. I had my three suitcases by my side, and I was looking for a tall, middle aged man with brown wavy hair and a thick moustache. A guy who was looking for a slender, seventeen year old girl with straight brown hair and very pale skin. A teenage girl who had a heart shaped face, long arms and legs, and brown eyes. Then I spotted him.

He wasn't hard to recognize. I'd seen him last summer, a month that I barely remembered. I was good at things like that, not remembering. Not remembering anything I didn't want to. In fact, Renee was pushed far from my mind. "Bella?" the man asked. "Hi, Ch- I mean, dad." I wasn't allowed to call Charlie to his face. "Oh, Bella! I missed you so much!" He wrapped his muscular, slightly hairy arms around my body in a very awkward hug.

"Hey, dad, how've you been?" I asked Charlie in his police truck. Actually it wasn't really 'police-y', because all it was was a van with the words Forks Deputy painted on the side and some police lights on top. The van appeared clean and nice from a distance, but if you looked close it was rusty and seemed really old.

Charlie looked very hard at me, and then returned to his driving. "Business is going slow, as always." He chuckled. "Not a lot of bad guys in a small town like Forks." I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to tell Renee about Charlie as a good father that wants his daughter to live in a safe area. 'Business' wasn't as slow in Phoenix, or Florida.

We got to the house, and he sat down on the couch after bringing my bags inside. I picked them up and took them to my room. I'd been here enough times to know where it was. In some ways, I was glad that Charlie wasn't really exactly a 'responsible' parent and just left me alone. I had a lot of thinking to do.

I unpacked my bags, and got settled, then pulled out my laptop and sat on my bed. I started typing my email server. I typed in my information, and looked through my unread messages. I had eight. Six of them were from Renée, one was from some ad company, and the other one was from Anne, my old friend who went to my school in Phoenix. I replied to each one and closed my laptop. I sighed.

Looking around, I noticed that Charlie didn't do very much with my room. In fact, he didn't do anything. There was a whole pile of dust in each square foot of the room, and the carpet was grey. That part didn't really surprise me, as Charlie never vacuumed. I'd have to get started on that.

The two months of summer I had left of went by slowly. Nothing much happened. I ate, slept, watched some T.V., and went on the computer occasionally. Charlie had bought me an old rusty truck that seemed to fit me perfectly. I loved it, and I drove around often. Mostly to do things for the house, buy food, drinks, paper towels, and stuff like that. I also had to stock up on jackets, because Renée and I never were cold in Phoenix.

School crept up on my very slowly, and I knew it was in front of me. That's because nothing distracted me. I was alone, pretty much. Dad's close friend Billy had a son named Jake, who was two years younger than me but seemed to like me. It didn't bother me that he was two years younger than me, but it did bother me that he didn't care that I didn't feel the same way. He just kept chasing me.

So I was talking about school, junior year. A few days away. Then it hit me. It was the first day of school.


	2. Danger Magnet

I heard Charlie's police cruiser drive out of the driveway when I awoke, and I ran to the window to see that he was gone.

_Ugh._ School. Well, at least now there's actually something to do. I checked my watch. _5:47._ I should start sleeping in.

I walked back to my bed and lifted the four thick blankets. Slowly, I crawled in and fell back on my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to drift back into the blackness that I'd had to work so hard to reach during the rainy nights…

I tossed and turned, and, about two minutes later, I gave up. Groaning, I twisted my body so that my feet touched the floor, and I slipped on a pair of soft, faded blue slippers. They were damp, cold. I shivered.

I slowly trudged to my closet to find something to wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans with some holes that had been made bigger over the years, then decided it was probably too cold for holes. I tossed that to the back of the narrow mini-hallway in my already tiny bedroom.

I looked around, and found some black jeans, no holes, whatsoever. It was a little long on me, but whatever. I reached out and took a black bra, soft green underwear, white ankle socks, and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt.

I took these to the bathroom, and set them on the counter. I looked in the mirror, to find that I was a total mess. I yawned, and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I did the normal routine that I had done for two months.

Grab my yellow toothbrush, squeeze toothpaste on, make mental note to buy more toothpaste, and brush my teeth in a repetitive, yet slightly calming pattern. Up and down, side to side.

After my shower was done and I had my clothes on, I was still really cold, so I went downstairs and pushed my hands into the arm holes of a really heavy dark brown jacket that went down to my knees. It was comfortable but really ugly, I had to admit. Still, I suppose it shouldn't attract too much attention…

The microwave opened with a loud beep that made me shudder. It was so quiet here in Forks. I shoved leftover eggs I'd made too many of from last night on a plate and into the microwave. I closed the tiny transparent door and pressed a button that made a bop noise, as loud as the first.

I walked to the cupboard, which were painted bright yellow. Yikes. Mom had painted that over seventeen years ago, in an unsuccessful attempt as to bring some sunshine into the house. A normal ex-husband would have painted over that, but I could really tell that Charlie had trouble getting over my Renee…

I could feel some moisture filling up my eye sockets because of the reminder of Renée, so I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I opened the little yellow wooden door and took some strawberry pop tarts, the kind that are toaster-able. I popped those into the ten year old toaster and waited.

Soon my breakfast was ready and I was sitting at the table, alone, drinking orange juice and biting into strawberry goodness, with frosting, and occasionally sticking scrambled eggs into my mouth. I watched the clock, hoping it would speed up. _6:42. 6:43. 6:44._ The time moved by slowly, as if the black circle with numbers inside were intentionally trying to make me mad.

Finally, after what seemed like weeks later, the hands ticked to 7:04, and I had the dishes done, dried, and put away. I re-tied the shoelaces on the red sneakers on my feet, and grabbed a mahogany scarf that was on a hook next to the door and wrapped it around my neck.

I braced myself for the cold, icy wind and stepped outside. The truck made a thundering sound, as usual, that I still had to get used to, and I slowly backed up out of the driveway. I turned the steering wheel to the left, and went back around to make the wheels face north. I bounced down the road, on the freeway, and off the first exit.

The words, FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, was hand painted on a huge sheet of wood, in bright yellow paint that was wearing away. There were about four other cars in the parking lot, none of them too much better than my own truck.

I stepped inside the small building that had a sign at the top; OFFICE. It was warmer than I'd hoped, and I loosened the scarf a little. The woman at the desk looked up at the sound of the door closing, and I spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Um, hi." My voice cracked a bit. "My name is Isabella? Isabella Swan?" As soon as I got the words out, the lady was brought to life. "Oh, yes! Isabella, we've been waiting for you!" She scrambled through the papers, and gave me a wrinkled packet of papers, the first one a map of the entire school, which was about the size of one of the school buildings back in Phoenix.

"I didn't expect you to be here so early," she looked at the clock to emphasize her point, then added, pointing to the paper, "Your homeroom is in this building here, and your first period class is in the same building." She handed me a small, pink paper and said, "Please have this paper signed by each of your teachers, then bring it back to me at the end of the day. If you lose it, just come by anytime and I will give you a new one."

She looked at me, doubtful. "Try not to lose it, darling, please?" _Oh god._ The maternal instincts that pretty much all female administrators in every school in the world had was so… ugh. _Darling_, I mean what the hell? I forced a smile at her while I was thinking these things.

I walked to my truck, trying to memorize the map, so that I wouldn't catch attention with my nose in a white paper with poorly drawn lines and arrows. She'd highlighted my route, writing a note, too. 'I've highlighted the ways you can get to your classes, sweetie.' Duh.

I guess I shouldn't be so rude. I just missed Phoenix, that's all. But I also didn't like all this attention. I sat in the truck, resisting the urge to start the engine and turn on the heater. But I knew that the truck would make a lot of noise, and noise meant the turning of heads to the new kid, the one with the loud as hell truck.

Suddenly a bell rang. It wasn't very loud, well not compared to the ones in Phoenix, but it startled me anyways. I slowly opened the door, and grabbed my bag and the packet of papers.

No matter how hard I tried to ignore the wide eyes that were boring into my back, I still felt self-conscious. Do they think I'm weird? Do they know who I am? Questions poured into my head, like water that broke a dam.

I walked into my first class with my head lower than usual. Homeroom went by slowly, those seventeen minutes were filled with whispers about me.

First period went by the same way. I gave my teacher the pink slip, walked quickly as possible (without tripping, at least), and sat at my seat, trying to pay attention to whatever the teacher was talking about, though that was really difficult considering I'd already learned about everything that was on the board.

I tried to walk to second period without catching attention, but it seemed one of the questions that I'd wondered were answered. "That's Isabella Swan, the police chief's daughter!!" Exclamations like that swirled around me, and the conversations seemed to get louder and louder each minute.

The day went by, the students kept talking about me. A few of the braver ones actually stood up to me and talked to me. I tried to remember the names, but I only remembered two or three.

Okay, I guess I have a better memory than I thought. Eric, Mike, and Tyler seemed slightly interested, something I wasn't really used to. The boys back at Phoenix were oblivious to the fact that I even existed, and I was cool with that since none of them in particular really appealed to me.

Jessica, Angela, and Lauren were nice, and I even learned that they were in most of my classes. Jessica even invited me to sit with them at lunch and nutrition. I used the twenty minutes of brunch to study the other pupil's faces. I actually gathered some courage to look at some people straight in the eye.

Even though it was so cloudy and there was barely any sun here, many of the students were tan and pretty and good looking. The rest weren't as pale as me, the part-Albino, but had light skin and some even had light brown freckles. I tried to look like I was paying attention to the kids who talked to me, but I guess either they were really into making conversation or they just didn't notice my 'lalaland look', because they kept chattering on and on.

Many kids came up to me after the few started, so I answered a lot of questions that first day. The second day wasn't any better, although the conversations were a little quieter. Nobody really caught my eye, except for the few that talked to me continuously and included me in their various activities during lunch and nutrition and in classes.

P.E. seemed to get worse and worse each day. I was constantly getting hurt and hurting anyone within a three feet radius around me. Mike was usually in that area, during P.E. at least, and Eric and Tyler were in that area between classes. Mike and Eric seemed to be competing each other for me, but I kept trying to give them signs that I wasn't interested.

I noticed that Jessica seemed to like-like Mike, and I kept trying to bring them together.

A few months into the repetitive routines of school, I was walking to my truck after school. The roads were icy, much to my dislike, and I'd been trying as hard as I could not to slip on them, because even with my new slip resistant boots that I'd gotten at Mike Newton's parents' store, I still somehow fell on my face a lot.

I put my bag on the back of the truck, and looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening for the loud roar of the elderly machine that brought it to life. Suddenly it hurtled toward me. Tyler, in his own car, sliding down the parking lot, but not skidding to a stop like I'd seen in the movies.

It happened very fast then. The wheels turned over and over, my face full of horror…


	3. Intensified

"BELLA, NO!!" And everything was black.

I couldn't remember anything after that. Except that I was staring at tiles, in the ceiling. An extremely butt-ugly doctor with a huge hairy mole on his upper lip was staring at me.

"Ms. Swan, are you awake?" I sat up, dazed, and regretted it. "Ow!" my back was hurting like crazy.

_Fuck._

What the hell had happened? I raced back through my memories, and remembered Mike screaming his head off at me. "BELLA, NO!!" It replayed over and over again. I tried to remember more, but nothing was coming to me.

I remembered a loud crash, but I couldn't comprehend what had happened.

I looked around at the scene I was in. _The hospital._ Oh, crap, what will I tell Charlie?

Too late.

"Oh, Bell! What happened?" my father burst through the doors as if my thoughts had triggered it.

"Hi dad. Trust me, I'm fine." I tried to smile, but the look on his face told me he wasn't convinced.

"I heard you were in an accident." Charlie gave me a stern look, then looked away. I followed his eyes, then realized he wasn't looking away.

_Tyler._

Oh my god, he looked like shit.

No, worse than shit, he was hooked on to IV's, had needles in his arms, casts everywhere, and even though I was really badly damaged, he made my injuries look like a paper cut.

"Oh no, Tyler, I'm so sorry," I muttered.

He looked at me, and tried to smile.

"No, Bella, it's my bad, I lost control of the wheel, the roads were so slippery…" he tried to explain, but the doctor wouldn't let him.

"Young man, it's best if you didn't move, we're trying very hard to fix you up," he scolded.

"Dad?" I called to Charlie.

"What is it, Bella?" he looked concerned.

Charlie looked where they were initially standing, his eyes confused. "Yes, honey?"

"Dad, when am I allowed to leave?"

The hideous, hurting-me-to-look-at doctor stepped into our conversation.

"Isabella, I think you should stay here for a couple more hours. We need to run some tests to make sure you're okay. Until then, we're allowing some students to come visit you. Is that okay?" I wasn't sure where my voice was, so I just nodded, even though I was definitely not okay with that.

Suddenly the door opened. Jessica! And Angela! And.. Lauren? What the hell were they doing in here? I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Are you okay?"

What do you think, stupid? "Yeah, Jess, I'm fine, just a few broken bones, I think." I tried to reassure her, then turned to the doctor.

"M-hmm, she had a concussion. A few broken ribs that can be taped up nice and tight, and her skull has a crack in it. Nothing too bad."

I tried to smile.

"Are you going to be able to go home soon, so that you can go shopping with us tomorrow, you know for the dance?"

Of course. All she could think about was that stupid dance that she was going to with Tyler. Oh, Tyler…

"Yeah, Lauren, I am. Ummm…" I turned my head to look at Tyler.

"Oh, Tyler!" Lauren cooed. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I hope you get better soon! Will you be able to go to the dance next Saturday? Oh, god, I hope you're feeling all right!"

Tyler tried to look at her, and groaned. "Ehh… yeah, Lauren, I'll be able to go to the dance with you." He thought for a moment.

"I think."

Finally, at around 9:00, after numerous tests and x-rays, I was let out of the torture chamber. I had a some bandages around my chest, and a bandage on my head, and Charlie wouldn't let me drive my truck home. He insisted on taking me home in his cruiser.

"No, dad, I'm fine, really. Just please, please let me go home in my truck. I need it for school tomorrow."

Charlie gave me a hard stare. "Bella, I can't let you. You heard the doctor, you had a major concussion, I don't want you concentrating on anything too hard."

"Dad, that's not fair! Driving home isn't that hard! Ugh!" I groaned, and held my hands up in defeat.

"I'll have to drive you to school tomorrow, too, honey. So suck it up and let's go." He led the way through the parking lot, where the students had disappeared, to his car.

"Fine," I sulked. "But I'm driving back home tomorrow. I need to be ready to go shopping with Jessica and Angela and Lauren." I crossed my arms in the passenger seat.

"Shopping?" Charlie asked, stunned. After a long moment of some staring, from me mostly, he remembered. "Oh. Port Angeles. Okay, but you can't be out late, deal?"

"Dad, we agreed on this already. I'll be home early. It's a school night." I shrugged.

After I readied my self for bed, I slowly walked to my room. My teachers had canceled my homework, due to my accident in the parking lot. I tried to lie down, but my back still hurt. I grunted, and Charlie came in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I would never admit that I was in pain to Charlie. He looked at me, then shook his head.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, dad. Love you."

He left the room, and I stared up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep.

The next day, I rushed home. I had my homework done, thanks to concentrating hard at lunch time and Biology being "homework-free day", and I threw my bag on my bed.

I grabbed a small purse that I rarely ever used from my closet, (I didn't even know why I brought it to Forks) and stuffed the money from my bag into it. Jessica's car honked loudly outside, and I ran to the front to meet them.

"Lauren couldn't make it today, so it's just us three, kay?"

"Sure, okay, Angela." I looked at Jessica from the back seat. "Thanks for inviting me, Jess."

"No problem, Bella, I know you're not going to the dance and all, but we wanted you to have some girl fun anyways."

We got to Port Angeles at around four. The day went by as we looked for dresses, shoes, accessories, etc.

I remembered that I wanted to go look for a library, since the one at Forks was really limited.

"Guys, I think I want to look for a library. I need some books to read… for… um, upcoming book reports."

Jessica stared at me in confusion, but Angela looked at me warmly and said, "Sure, Bella. Do you want us to come with you?"

"I don't know, I mean it's just gonna be books."

"Okay, then, we'll meet you at the restaurant. Bye Bella!"

"See ya, Bella!" Jessica added when I started to walk out of the dressing rooms.

"Bye!" I called loudly.

I strolled down the streets. It was getting dark, it was around six, and I found a bookstore, but it didn't seem to be the kind of library I was looking for.

A man called to me, "Hey, sugar! Why don't you hang with me, tonight?"

I ignored him and kept walking.

"Aw, don't be like that, babe! Come on!" he urged.

I started to get a little scared. What did he want?

I walked a little faster, keeping up my pace. He followed my speed, getting faster and faster.

My breathing went quicker, and I jogged a little. I risked turning back, and gasped in fear.


	4. Black Heart

The man suddenly had some friends. Four others herded me, cornering me into a sidewalk, no where to run, no where to hide…

"Do not touch me." The four words were supposed to sound fearless and menacing, but they sounded like words coming from a coward.

It was true, though. I was afraid. But it didn't matter, my face was an 'open book', nothing changed that.

And I heard his voice. His familiar tone. The voice that was here to save me.

"Bella!" His voice was gruff, like how I remembered it.

"Jacob," I breathed. I coughed suddenly, I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath.

"Damn it," one of the men muttered.

"I told you she wasn't alone!" another shouted to him.

"Get away from her," Jacob nearly growled. Embry was with him. I watched them, amazed at the effect they had on the men.

Jacob suddenly didn't look fifteen anymore. To me, age didn't matter. I didn't care that I was two years older than him. I wanted him, and I knew that he wanted me.

I wasn't really paying attention to the bad guys anymore, who were fleeing. My hero was here.

"Jacob!" I ran out towards him. "Oh, Jacob!" I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing on his shoulder.

"Bells, it's okay, they're gone now, hush, don't worry," he kept repeating to me.

Jacob's arms were around me, and he was rocking me a little. When I was done crying, he released me.

"Oh, man, Bella, what the hell are you even doing here?" he looked around, to emphasize his point.

I just shook my head. I didn't even remember. "Oh. Angela. Jess, oh my gosh they must be so worried. I can't believe, it's-"

Jacob stopped me. "Hey, hey, it's okay, come on, get into the car, we'll be out of here soon." He gestured toward a glossy, dark blue van with tinted windows.

"But I thought, your permit, Jake! I'm not a legal adult, yet! You haven't even passed the test!" I frantically worried out loud.

Jacob laughed. I looked at him, confused. "Bella, I'm not driving, Embry is. He's sixteen, he passed his driver's test."

This made me feel a little better. "Oh. I see. Okay, well we have to meet Jessica and Angela at the Blue Moon Café, do you know where that is?" He nodded.

"Down the street, drive North a few miles, around the corner," he said proudly, then added, "I've been here before, Bella. I've lived here my whole life."

Oh. Of course. He lived in La Push, only about forty minutes from Port Angeles.

We got to the café just in time, Jessica and Angela were about to climb up the steps to the restaurant.

"Jess! Angela! Guys!" I called, getting out of the van, almost tripping, of course.

"Oh, Bella! Where've you been?" Angela asked, worried.

"And… who's he?" Jessica added, referring to Jacob, who was escorting me out of the van.

"Oh. Well. He's Jacob, an old family friend, we knew each other since we were born, practically." I flashed a smile at him.

"Bella, I guess I'll be going home now. Bye." He smiled a boyish grin, I loved it.

"See ya, Bella!" Embry called as they drove away.

I just stood there, staring after the car. I was smiling, but I didn't realize it until I saw a hand waving up and down in front of me.

"Hello? Earth to Bella! We're going to eat, now, if you don't mind." Jessica's voice rang in my ears.

I shuddered, and snapped out of it. "Oh. Yeah. Food. Right." I tried to smile.

After we ate, Jessica dropped me off at home.

"Bye Bella! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said when I got out.

As I walked to the porch, Angela called out to me, "Good night Bella! Thanks for coming with us!"

I waved at them and smiled before turning around to go inside. I turned the key, and had to shove a little at the 60 year old house door. It creaked open, and I slammed it shut when I was inside.

Charlie wasn't home yet, so I got started on dinner as soon as my bag was upstairs and put away. I grabbed a big fish from the freezer, I didn't really pay attention when Charlie told me what kind of fish he'd caught that day, and set it on the table to thaw.

I grabbed some butter from the fridge, and turned on the stove. There was a pan already on it, so I smeared some butter on the surface and waited for the pan to heat up. Soon I was frying his dinner, flipping it occasionally.

The fish odor filled up the room, Charlie liked the smell of fish. It didn't appeal to me the same way it did to him, but the cooking fish did smell kind of good, so I didn't really care.

About ten minutes into frying the fish, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway. I heard his heavy boots stomp unintentionally on the wooden porch, and his key turn in the lock. The door opened, and I welcomed Charlie home.

"Hey, dad, I'm cooking fish, I know it's your favorite." I tried to sound positive, but you could hear it in my voice. I was tired.

"Hi, hon- mm… that does smell good." He walked in the kitchen and looked at the pan. "I love fried fish. Thanks, Bell." I smiled at him.

I left him with his plate of fish and some milk, and went upstairs. I was so tired. I took my sweats and t-shirt into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower to calm my nerves from the shock I had today. I stepped out onto the thick, fuzzy towel on the floor and wrapped my towel around my body. I shivered.

After I was dry, I put my pajamas on, and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair, too, and walked slowly to my room, my eyes half closed.

I groaned as I sat on the bed, and removed the covers from underneath me. I got inside the warm blankets and sighed.

It really was a long day.

I ran through the memories again.

Jessica said something about Mike's haircut, Tyler taking me to prom. _Crap._ I really needed to set him straight. He thought that taking me to prom would make up for squishing me with his stupid van.

_Shit._ I suddenly remembered the injuries that I'd gotten from that accident, and all of a sudden my head started to hurt. _Great. Just what I needed._

I thought about the stalkers, the ones who'd tried to hurt me, and then my eyes blinked open and I was sitting up.

_Jacob, Jacob._ I love Jacob Black, and I couldn't deny it.


	5. Nerd Kiss

**Author's note:**

**Mkay, I wasn't sure how I do author's notes thingies, so I just put it in my chapter. Let me know if I'm doing it wrong. And I wasn't sure why I put Edward in it. I just felt like I wanted to. On the other chapter, where Bella was in the hospital, she was supposedly seeing the movie star-like Carlisle Cullen with his astonishingly beautiful wife Esme, but I deleted it because I wasn't sure whether I should put that there. Do you think I should continue putting visions of Edward's family, what could have been if magical creatures existed? Or just carry on without Edward? Please let me know, thanks.**

**3 PAULA**

That night I had the weirdest dream. It was the cars one, except I was with Jacob, in a bright red car, driving around a man, with a hurt expression, like he was trying to cry but couldn't. He looked pained.

He was beautiful, sparkling, literally, as if there were diamonds on him, but that didn't matter. I was paying attention to Jacob, kissing my neck as he drove.

Suddenly I was kissing a dog, a cute cuddly golden retriever, his saliva slobbering in my throat.

And I abruptly awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. _Be-be-be beep! _I groaned, and put my face in my pillow.

I reluctantly got out of bed when I couldn't fall asleep, and headed to the bathroom. _What a weird dream, _I kept thinking as the hot water rushed down my body, waking me up, slowly.

And at the end of the day, Jacob picked me up. I was so happy I almost cried.

"Jake! Thank god you're here!" I almost screamed at him in the car, hugging his neck.

"Hey, Bells!" he laughed. "Charlie said you didn't have any plans today when he came to fish with Billy, so I figured I might as well take advantage of the opportunity."

Wow. He'd grown.

I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. "Great!" Suddenly I was extremely embarrassed about what I was about to tell him, and my voice dropped. "Um, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yep. Uh…" I wondered what he would say.

"I love you."

"I knew you'd come around!"

"Really? You still like me?"

"Yeah I do! I've been dreaming about you, every night, especially last night. I never realized what a danger magnet you are." He frowned.

I laughed. "Yeah, I am, I was so glad when you and Embry showed up at Port Angeles."

"And when I heard that you were in the hospital, my heart dropped. I really need to stick around you, I need to start to prevent the accidents before they actually happen." He grinned.

"Thanks. I mean it. I'll really enjoy your company, Jake." I smiled at how that sounded. _Jake. _He'll be my Jake. My jakey.

I'll love him, and he'll love me. I didn't care that he was two years younger than me. He was a beast!

He was mine, and we would be together forever.

We got to his house, then Mike Newton called me.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Nope. My boyfriend's right here." I smiled, then flipped open my cell phone.

"Hello?"

_Hiya, Bella! Do you want to come to the beach with me this Saturday?_

"Um… I really don't know." I looked at Jacob.

_Really? That's too bad. A bunch of us from school were gonna get together, hang out, down at La Push…_

La Push?

"Hold on, Mike, just one minute," I covered the receiver and looked back at Jacob. "Where is this, again?" I mouthed.

"La Push, why?"

_Good. _I smiled.

"Yes, Mike, I'd love to be at the beach on Saturday. What time should I be there?"

_You don't have to meet us there, we're all meeting at the front of my parents' store. You can have shotgun._

Oh, I certainly will have shotgun.

"S' okay, Mike, I'll get my own ride."

_Are you sure, Bella? It won't be any trouble to drive you._

I could hear the hopefulness in his voice. It almost broke my heart to say no.

"No, no, it'll be crowded, you know. Besides, my… _friend_ lives in La Push, I'll probably be at his house that day…" I hesitated.

"He can come right, well I mean it's a public beach, and I y'know I kinda wanted to introduce him to everybody."

_Um, I don't know about that, Bella, I mean we just wanted to hang out by ourselves._

"Oh come on you don't even have to hang out with him, I'll just be alone with him…" I waited.

_No! I mean, sure, I guess he can come, we'll have so much-_

"Thanks, Mike! See you at school tomorrow! Bye!"

_Um, okay, bye Bell-_

And I hung up.

Jacob and I went down to the La Push beach ourselves that day, so that I'll know the area and not trip or anything on Saturday.

We sat on a log, and talked.

"So how's school?"

"Um, I guess it's all right, but I just wish you went there with me. It's so boring without you, Jacob."

"No, it wasn't, only today and that's because you didn't know you loved me yesterday, or the day before that."

"I guess, but now we're together and that's all that matters."

"Yeah." He pulled me closer to him, and faced me.

"You know, the Quileute school isn't as fun without you, either."

"It wouldn't be as fun with me, either. I'm a very boring person. Look at Eric, snoring whenever I talk to him." I laughed.

"Nonsense. And doesn't Eric have asthma?" he chuckled.

I laughed. He got the joke. "Yeah, he does."

"So what kind of grades do you get?"

"Hm?" I'd been daydreaming about school with Jake.

"I said, what kind of grades do you get?"

"Oh. They're not too bad, I get B's, a couple of A's. Charlie's pretty happy, so whatever."

"Nerd." He teased.

"Oh yeah, what kind of grades do you get?"

"Haha, we're both nerds, I guess. Straight A's. It's not that hard to concentrate when you're surrounded by your cousins, that you are trying to ignore." He snorted.

I smiled. I loved it when he laughed.

"You have such a pretty smile." I blushed, and that made him laugh even harder. "Such cute cheeks, too." He stroked the side of my face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips together with his, and that was no nerd kissing me on that beach.

**Author's note: (again!)**

**Okay, the ending was a little familiar, to you Jerry Spinelli fans out there. It's kind of from Star Girl. The end of chapter 22. It's a great book, you guys should read it. (of course, Twilight was soo much better, sorry Jerry.) But I just kind of wanted to do a little "disclaimer" kind of thing. Thanks. ******


	6. Knowledge and Rage

His lips moved in harmony with mine. It was like I was floating, floating in a big warm cloud of love.

Soon I was gasping for breath, I'd forgotten how to breathe.

"Bella," he breathed. I kissed him some more.

I closed my eyes, and my tongue tasted his breath. His warm, delicious Jacob breath. I loved it.

His lips explored my face, going down my chin, sucking softly on my neck. He moved on to my ear, nibbling my lobe, then back to my neck again.

I was sure I was going to have a hickey. Good thing my hair could probably cover it, and maybe I'd have to use some concealer…

But my thoughts were interrupted when Jacob stopped kissing me.

No! I wanted to shout at him. Don't stop!

And I saw what he saw. It was dark. _Already?_

I looked at his watch. 7:45.

"Charlie's gonna be at the house soon," Jake reminded me.

"Aw," I groaned. Then I looked into his eyes. "Am I going to be able to see you again?"

He laughed. "Of course, Bella, you can come down to La Push whenever you want. I think…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked him, curious as to what he was thinking about.

"Well, now I guess we can officially call ourselves a couple, so…"

"Yes?" I responded immediately when he paused, impatient.

"I think, that maybe we could tell Charlie." He finished. It sounded like a question.

I gasped. _Charlie?!_ Charlie couldn't know, not yet.

"Oh, come on. Charlie loves me." he grinned my favorite Jacob-ey smile, which forced me into grinning myself.

But I caught myself and my father knowing that I had a boyfriend slipped back into my mind…

I gulped as we stepped to the front door, holding hands.

"Chill, Bella. Charlie won't be upset."

Sure he won't be. You just wait and see, you stupid, lovable, cute, monster boyfriend, you.

I got lost in his eyes. His dark brown, almost black, it seemed, warm, yet mysterious at the same time.. beautiful, comforting, familiar, it made me want to smile and laugh and giggle and hug everyone I hated, even Jessica Stanley.

The door opened, and Charlie looked up from the tan leather couch in front of the stairs. He eyed our hands, and gave me a suspicious look.

Uh oh.

"Hey, Bella! Hi, Jacob! Glad to see you two finally came home!" Billy called from his wheelchair, on the other side of the room.

I waved nervously, trying to smile.

"Hi, dad! Bella and I have some news to share…"

It happened very quickly.

"You two… you're going out?" Charlie had asked.

Jacob nodded proudly, confidently.

"Oh. Congratulations, kiddo," he lightly punched Jacob in the arm, with a wink.

My jaw had dropped, it made a popping sound. Jacob pushed it back in, and pecked my lips. The kiss had made my brain go wild…

And then I was in the car, staring out the window. We'd eaten dinner at Billy's, fish, obviously, and we were headed home.

Charlie tried to make conversation, the last thing I wanted.

"So… you and Jake, huh? I like that boy."

"Um, yeah dad." I tried to stop my shaking hands that were wiping off the sweat on my forehead.

"Are you sure about him, though? Mike Newton is a nice fellow, he's graduating with you, I mean Jacob's nice and all but the age difference…"

"Look, dad, I love him, alright? I know that's what every teenager says about a guy they like, but I get these feelings, these strong emotions that take over me whenever I'm with him.." I couldn't believe myself. Why the hell was I telling Charlie this?

"But, I mean, two years, seriously, Bell, that might cause…"

"Dad!" I unintentionally snapped. "I don't want anyone else, I love Jacob Black and that's final. I don't want to talk about this. End of discussion, okay, dad?" _ugh. _Why did Charlie have to finally butt in, when I least wanted it?

I wanted a shower more than anything that night. I really needed it. I wasn't that dirty, but I needed to wake myself up with hot water so that I knew that today wasn't a dream.

The steamy shower water did wake me up. I relaxed my muscles, letting my head fall back as the drops plopped on my face, the warmth soaking into my body…

I took my t-shirt to bed with me. I know, it sounds childish and shitty, but I needed to smell Jacob. I inhaled his scent deeply, letting it be the last thing I thought about before sleep overcame me…

The next day at school went by slowly. I was really looking forward to seeing Jacob again on our date that evening. I was looking forward to watching a romantic comedy with him, our first date.

Jake picked me up in his Rabbit. I didn't mind anymore, when he drove. I just worried that he wouldn't take his eyes off of me and get into an accident. But I didn't want him to look away from me either…

The movie held no interest in me. What I really enjoyed was sitting next to Jacob. I felt so mad when I remembered that there was an invisible wall blocking us, that stupid cup holder.

But we got together as close as possible, I didn't even care that some piece of black plastic was rubbing against my side, his arm was around me, and we were making out most of the two and a half hours…

And it was over. The lights turned on, the credits started scrolling down. People were murmuring about what a great movie it was, but I didn't even remember what the hell had happened.

"What was the movie about?" I finally gathered the courage to ask him, embarrassed.

He laughed. "Well my favorite part was the one about you."

"You didn't watch it either?" I was stunned. He'd been talking about how much he'd looked forward to finally watching this movie.

"Nope," he replied, "I was staring into your eyes the whole time." He smirked.

A giggle burst through my lips.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered.

"As I love you, Isabella Swan."

"Ugh, I hate it when people call me that! I like Bella." I complained.

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter, when we're out of school you'll be Bella Black," he said, then kissing my forehead.

I smiled at that thought. "Bella Black… I love it."

I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms were around my waist, and we moved closer, I loved the idea of him in my mouth, Jacob intoxicating my veins…

I woke up, and I smiled at our date last night.

After I was ready, I ate breakfast slowly, until I heard what I was waiting for.

A loud _beep beep_ interrupted my cereal and milk, and I rushed outside, grabbing a jacket.

We headed off to La Push, and we met Mike Newton and the rest at the beach.

His eyebrow was raised, looking at Jacob's arm around my waist.

"So this is your friend, the one that you knew since you were kids?" he asked me, a slight mocking edge to his voice.

"Yeah, you must be Mike, I'm Jacob, nice to meet you." He held out his hand, more polite than Mike deserved.

"Hm. Pleasure," he said, ignoring the hand.

It reminded me of Harry Potter when Hermione meets Ron. How sad. I laughed out loud.

"What is it, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, hon, what's so funny?" Mike tried to act like I was his. I stopped smiling.

"Hey, Mike, back off, she's my girlfriend."

Mike grimaced when he said girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I'm a natural born citizen of these United States, I have a freedom of speech, I can call her whatever I want."

I watched in horror. Was this to turn into a fight?

**Author's note:**

**Please review! I want to know what I'm doing wrong, what I'm really good at, what should happen… thanks for favoriting and all that, but I need to know what I should do! And how do you like the cliffhanger?**


	7. That Jerk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry that the last one wasn't as good… I'm kind of going through writer's block and I thought maybe if I started writing something else I'd get inspiration… Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try my best to make the next ones better! Love ya!**

Mike was stupid enough to try. I closed my eyes as he raised his fist. I hated him, but I couldn't watch him get hurt. And the sight of blood.. Ew.

It happened very fast then. My eyelids shut, his hand whizzed through the air, and I heard the crunch. Ow.

"GAH!" I heard.

Finally I felt hot, muscular arms around me, and I opened my eyes and realized I was sobbing in Jake's chest.

"Hush, Bella, it's okay, I wasn't hurt, okay? Sh…"

I wasn't sure why I was crying. Tears were just pouring out of my tear glands, causing my eyes to get seriously red, almost as red as my cheeks. _Damn._ I thought. I was definitely gonna have bags under my eyes in the morning.

I should work on this whole "cry when I least want to" thing.

"Jake," I gasped. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm.. I'm not crying." I managed to get out, then felt really stupid about it. _God, I'm such an idiot._

"What I meant was, I'm okay. But I'm…"

Jake put his finger to my lips to shush me. "Bella, I know why you're crying. It's okay. I'm fine. No scratch. But…" he looked over at Mike, I didn't dare. "I can't say the same for-"

I cut him off. I was so mad.

"Why the hell do you think I am crying?!" I yelled, exasperated. He looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know why either! I'm not even trying to cry so stop worrying about me and take me away from this bloody place!" Ew. I could smell it in the air, rust, salt, gross-ness.

My stomach started rumbling. _And this is why._

I stood up, trying to calm it, but one step and it was out.

Gasps throughout the crowd were the last thing I heard before "Blehhhhhh!".

Already-been-in-my-stomach food splattered everywhere, especially the only person within three feet of a radius around me.

It reminded of P.E., when I took the risk of not dodging and hitting the ball.

Mike was covered in puke. It made everything worse, when he realized what happened, covered in barf and blood he was, and threw up himself.

"EW, MIKE!" Jessica screamed. She ran away, holding her nose.

Inside, I was bursting with laughter aside from the nausea. I was happy and sick and disgusted and embarrassed all at the same time. Mike got what he deserved and more. I almost felt a little bad about that.

JACOB'S POV:

"Fuck you!" he cried to Bella and me. I tried to ignore that, but it still got to me. I couldn't help myself.

"What the hell did you say to me?" I responded to that jerk. Bella elbowed me in the ribs, but I didn't feel it.

He looked so ridiculous saying that. _Fuck you,_ covered with barf and blood. I held my nose and flashed a smile at him. Everyone else had fled from the ill scene. I would've too, except Bella was still here and I felt like there was still some unfinished business.

Mike was a mess. He'd tried to hit me, but I'd grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and punched his own nose. Blood flew everywhere, and then Bella had puked all over his shirt, which made him sick. It was actually kind of funny, but Bella was sick and I had to get her home.

So I did.

"Mike, call your parents and tell them to pick you up. You're a mess!" I told him. "I'm taking Bella home, she seems a little sick. Bye!"

Shaking from forcing the laughter to stay hidden behind my teeth, I grabbed Bella's arm, thankfully she had not been hit with either one of their blood or puke, and carried her in my arms, bridal style.

Her face was a little green, so I lay her down in the back seat of the Rabbit and I drove in the front. But when we were on the freeway a loud giggle burst through her lips. It encouraged me, so I let out a hoot of laughter.

We got to my house, where she lied down on the couch and we waited for Charlie to pick her up, Bella insisted that I shouldn't drive her when she was sick. I could've won this argument, but she was so weak that I didn't have the heart.

I didn't even try to kiss her, she claimed that I'd get sick, so I stayed quiet. But the sick excuse didn't stop me from stroking her cheeks, running my fingers through her hair. Her head was on my lap, I'd won that dispute too, and I was humming quietly to her.

Soon Charlie was home, and Billy came downstairs to greet him.

"Where's my daughter, Jacob?" he called.

I looked up, pointing at a sleeping Bella, signaling him to be quiet.

He got the message. "Oh," he whispered.

"Jake, go put Bella in the cruiser," Billy commanded. I nodded.

When Bella was in the car, I watched as Charlie drove away, smiling. I'd see her tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after. Because she was mine. And not Newton's.

BELLA'S POV:

Monday morning. I woke up from a sound sleep. Last night Jake and I'd walked through the park, holding hands. I'd forgotten about the squabble with Mike.

When I'd woken up last night, it was around two in the morning, and Charlie had given me the devil for it, I should have 'called him to pick him up as soon as I got sick', I shouldn't have done this, done that, blah blah blah. I was released to go to sleep at around 3:30, and had dozed off, forgetting all about his talk… and most of all, Mike.

But today, it was the first thing I thought of. What if Mike felt okay enough to come to school? The question ran in my head as I took a shower. I scrubbed my scalp with shampoo. It smelled delicious, like apples and cranberries, but I was too distracted to enjoy the lovely scent. I massaged my body with a dark blue body wash. It smelled like, obviously, blueberries. The artificial scent went up my nose but I couldn't comprehend it, worrying about Mike.

"Bella! I hope you're feeling better!" Jessica called when I passed her car. I could tell she was embarrassed about something.

"Yeah, Jess, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she knew I wasn't talking about her physical health.

"Oh, yeah, I'm so over… him." I could tell she was slightly still _not_ over him, and embarrassed about it. Probably upset, too, I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I decided to change the subject. "So Jake and I walked in the park last night…" hoping to cheer her up with some gossip.

It worked like a charm.

"Seriously? Did he kiss you? Wait, which park was it?" she squealed.

I went through… most of the details with her, until we got to class. I saw Mike in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of kids. There was a huge white bandage on his nose.

_Uh-oh._

"Oh my god, are you okay, Mike?" and "Dude, I heard what happened. Seriously, dude, I mean Jacob BLACK?!" were the quotes coming from these worried and disappointed and impressed students.

Then I stepped in the room, and all eyes were on me. I gulped and brought my hand up to my forehead, wiping off the drops of sweat that were _not_ caused by the 96F heater.

Later, after class, Mike came up to me. "Hiya, Bella!" he said, as if I didn't have a boyfriend.

"Hi, Mike, are you okay?" I asked, trying not to be obvious about the annoyance in my voice.

He ignored it. "Yeah, Bella, I'm fine… man, that guy has a hard hand!" he said, rubbing his nose gently.

"M-hm. So, why are you talking to me?" I tried not to let 'that guy' get to my head. I still owed him for his really badly sprained nose.

"Oh, well, I just came over to say that I want you to break up with him." Okay, I didn't owe him anymore. What the hell? He was so confident in his words, like it didn't even bother him at all that I had feelings.

"Mike! That's so…" what was the word I was looking for? "incredibly in_sensitive_ of you!" That didn't even cover it. "Ugh!" I finished, walking away in the wrong direction to my next class.

"Wait, Bella!" he called. I let him catch up to me, arms folded.

"Sorry I was so rude. I just don't like the kid, that's all. I don't think he's… good for you."

"Oh, really?" I replied, the sarcasm acidic in my tone. "That's great. Now butt out, and leave me alone."

"Come on, I know you really don't like him." He said.

That JERK! But before I could respond, he grabbed my neck and came closer.

What the fuck did he think he was doing?!

He leaned forward, and his lips touched mine.


	8. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry my chapters took so long, I've been taking some time off to read some other stories. I'm pretty bummed about the number of reviews versus the number of hits/visitors. So if you would please, review before you move on to the next chapter or leave because you think it sucks? Thanks.**

**PS ily ;)**

* * *

Trouble

* * *

His lips were chapped and unfamiliar, and forced my mouth open. His hot breath suffocated me, and his tongue strangled mine.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him away from me, but he tightened his grip on the back of my neck. His fingernails dug into my neck, and it hurt. I tried to twist my body around, but he kept his arms around me and his saliva in my mouth.

But he went to far when he grabbed my butt.

My knee went up, up, up.

"OUCH!" Mike screamed and jumped back, holding his crotch.

"Hm," I said with a smirk, and grabbed my backpack, which had fallen on the floor.

I started to leave, but got an idea, and walked back around.

He looked up at me, and my arm swung back, and my hand slapped him across the face.

"You better get to class, you're gonna be late… asshole," I spat, and walked away proudly, my head held high, chest out. People watched me, their mouths hanging open.

Normally I wasn't such a bitch, but Mike had made me so angry! He deserved it, that filthy jackass, him.

I sat down at my seat with everyone staring at me. Every time I looked at them, they looked away. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I didn't like everyone looking at me. Maybe I should have just walked away..?

A piece of paper landed on my desk, on top of the open book.

_Bella! How could you do something like that to Mike?_

_Jess_

I rolled my eyes and scribbled back.

_What the hell? He deserved it. He KISSED me!!_

_Bella_

I heard a gasp behind me, and smiled. The same paper fluttered over my shoulder.

_Omigosh, what a fucking jerk! I can't believe him!_

_Jess_

I picked up my pencil.

Yeah, I can't believe it ei-

The piece of paper was swiped away, and I looked up.

"Notes?"

"Ummmm…."

"Report cards. You know better, Ms. Swan."

I bit my lips as he read it, his eyes widening.

"AND YOU TOO, MS. STANLEY! You two have _detention_! After school, my class." He roared.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I thought it was over, but I was wrong.

"This, students," he declared, holding up the paper, "is exactly the kind of disruptive behavior that I discourage from this class. You all know better than that, and _this_," he gestured to it, "is a perfect example of what you all shouldn't do."

And to make matters worse, he did the one thing I would murder him not to do.

He put it on Eric's desk, and said, "Please pass this note around for everyone to read."

My eyes widened in horror. _Oh, please, God, please don't make this happen!_

Snickers grew louder as the note was passed around the class. I hid my face in my arms.

And after class was worse.

"Bella! How could you do that to _Miiiike_?" Tyler teased, trying to imitate Jessica's voice.

"Shut up, Tyler." I muttered.

"What a fucking jerk!" I heard him call, laughing hysterically, as I walked away.

"Did I really _deserve_ it?" Mike called at gym.

"Go fuck yourself, don't make me shove my foot up your ass, Mike." I growled, my voice getting hastier.

"Whatever, you know you enjoyed it." he insisted.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about?!" I screamed.

"I'm saying, that you are just pretending you don't like me. That's why you made touching my cock seem like you were kicking me."

That did it. The volleyball was coming toward me. I jumped up, spiked it, and it landed on Mike's head.

The whistle blew. Everyone covered their ears a second too late, but the sound was a hum compared to my thoughts that were screaming at me about what else I wanted to do to him.

Coach Kim ran over to me and Mike, who was surrounded by a group of people, just like this morning.

"Ms. Swan, I will deal with you later, but right now I must attend to Mr. Newton's injuries," she told me sternly, and turned to Mike, trying to get through the crowd. I followed her.

"Mr. Newton, are you alright?"

"Sure, sure, but um… who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

**Let me know what should happen, gracias;)**


	9. Leah Clearwater

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hey hey!! Where are all my reviews? I want more!! Pretty disappointed with you people… -shakes head-**

All heads turned to me, a chorus of gasps.

I closed my eyes, please, please don't be real.

Let this be a dream…

I remember feeling this strange, very quick sensation, and I couldn't breathe for a split second.

Suddenly my eyes fluttered open. I gasped.

"Oh… thank god… it was just… a dream," I sighed, holding my head.

And Charlie walked in the room. I looked at my clock. _Shit._

"Sorry, Dad, I'll get out of bed now," I apologized, and started to head for the shower.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast young lady. You are in big trouble."

"Oh… okay then, lemme just take some aspirin," I said, trying to maneuver my way around his arm, which blocked my way to the door.

"No. You are in huge trouble, you are grounded."

"What? Why?" I asked, dumbfounded. I raced back through my thoughts, what did I do yesterday?

"Uh huh. Sure. Like you don't remember. Like you were the one hit by the ball. Stop playing dumb, Bella, you're already in trouble."

Ball. _There was a clue!_ Let's see now, ball, hit, um…

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not tell me that you don't know what you did wrong. You know better than that, goddamnit!"

"Dad! Just tell me!"

"How could you do that to a boy? To Mike Newton? You are not a child! He is a nice boy, and you will apologize to him, understand me? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey, Dad, how did you know what happened in my dream?" I said, giggling. **(a/n: I know, I'm pretty disappointed that Bella was acting so dumb too, I'm sorry!)**

Smoke might as well have puffed out of his ears.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! GO GET READY TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!!"

What? It's not a dream? No, no, no, it has to be a dream! What happened?!

_Hospital:_

"Hey! Are you my dad?" Mike sat up staring at Charlie.

"No, Michael, I'm Charlie, Bella's dad, remember me?" Charlie frowned.

"I thought my sister's name was Jessica," Mike frowned back.

"No, no, Bella isn't your sister, and neither is Jessica…" Charlie shook his head, and then turned to glare at me before walking out the room.

I gulped.

"Hey, Mike," I tried to smile.

"Hey, sis!"

"No, I'm not your sister, Mike."

"Oh, so Jessica is my sister?"

"No, Jessica is your girl- I mean, ex-girlfriend."

"Then who's my girlfriend? Are-are you my girlfriend?"

"No, Mike, I have a boyfriend."

"Am I your boyfriend?"

"No!" I sighed. No use.

"Then who's my girlfriend?"

"You don't have one."

"I-I don't?" he said, confused.

"No…?"

"But the girl-she was so nice to me, she kissed me, too!"

"I think that was your mom, Mike," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, she said her name was Leah. Leah Clearwater," he shook his head.

"What?!"

A/N: Wow. Leah Clearwater. I wasn't sure why I put that but it was the first thing that popped into my head. 


End file.
